Masked Menace(?)
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Peter is on his way to school, like any other day, when a sudden attack from the Juggernaut, puts him in a situations where the only one who can help him is…*gulp* J. Jonah Jameson. (One-Shot!)


**So this is my first story ever posted on Fanfiction. I hope y'all enjoy it, please review!**

 **(takes place at the beginning of season 1)**

 **"Masked Menace(?)"**

 **Peter's POV**

It had started out as just a "normal" day. Well as normal as it can be being a spider powered, super hero teen/Nerdy kid-genius who lives with his Aunt and gets shoved in a locker at school. So yup, just your typical New-York Teen. So Peter Parker's aka Spider-Man's/My day started out as "normal"

I had stayed up till 5 this morning. And it was a, Ugh, school night.

*Chibi Spider Man, at school falls asleep in class while teacher is repeatedly calling Spider-Man*

Well that's just messed up. I thought.

Anyway back to my morning,

I had been out on patrol stopping the Juggernaut And I think my back is permanently bruised.

My alarm clock had just gone off interrupting my only hour of sleep. I yawned tiredly reaching my hand out searching for the off button, where was it? Finally I was so annoyed with the blaring clock I just webbed it the wall therefore making it shatter, therefor meaning I'd have to buy another one Sheesh. That's the fourth one this month. I got up when Aunt May called up saying I was going to be late again. I scrambled up and quickly put my normal clothes on over my spider-man costume seeing as I was to tired to take it off when I got home last ni-this morning. I Heard my Aunt coming up the stairs, and hurriedly pulled my shirt on over my suit. By the time she got to my room I was dressed and had my back pack slung over my shoulder. "Peter come on down and get breakfast." She said standing in the doorway. "Uh, sorry Aunt May, gotta go or I'll be late again." I said slipping past her hoping she didn't notice that I was still wearing my Spider-Man socks, I ran out of the room and made sure she wasn't looking when I jumped down all the stairs, (I'd like to see how I explained how I did that to her)

*Peter jumps down the stairs, Aunt May sees him. "Peter! How did you do that?!" "I got bit by a radioactive spider, and am secretly Spider-Man!"*

"Yeah, No thank you." I quickly run out the door, yelling a quick good-bye to Aunt May.

And as soon as I was out the door, I tore off my Civilian clothes and started to Web-Sling to school. But my "Parker Luck" started to kick in. For once it looked like I was going to make it there in ok time. But alas, I'm Peter Parker. NOTHING, can go my way for long, that'd just be way to nice. "Wow. Spidey Sense is going bonkers. What-?" I yelped, and jumped up doing a flip, just in time to dodge a car flying towards me. I landed on my feet, and webbed my backpack to the side of a building. This seems to be the story of my life. Try to get to school on time. Be stopped by an evil villain. Try to get to dinner on time. Be stopped by an evil villain. Try to do ANYTHING on time, and guess what? I'm stopped by a freakin' evil villain! I mean sheesh. Don't they have better thing to do then pick on me? I get picked on enough at school. And-shoot. A car is flying towards me again. I dodged the car and turned to see "Juggernaut?" I face-palmed. "Do you not remember how I totally kicked your butt like what? A hour and a half ago?" I asked exasperated. His reply was to pick up another car and throw it at me "Wah!" I jumped out of the way, "Guess not!" I said getting in a fighting stance. "You know, a simple 'No' would've done!" He just laughed.

"You thought a little webbing could hold me?! Ha!" He picked up another car and threw it at me. This time there were people in it. "Look out!" I cried to the people just standing there watching in fear and awe. I quickly webbed the car between two buildings, and helped the people out. Everyone was yelling and screaming, running around. Suddenly my Spidey Sense erupted in my head. I sprang up in the air and turned around just in time to come in contact with a fist the size of my nightstand. I was hit into a brick wall, and just as I was starting to get up, another car was thrown onto me. I groaned, wondering why this guy just loved throwing cars at me. Seriously, I mean, COME ON.

I groaned again, standing up. I saw the Juggernaut bust through the wall of the bank. I shot a web and slung over to him. Then my communicator went off. "Where are you Web-Head?! Why aren't you at school?!" Of coarse it was Ava, wondering why I wasn't there getting perfect grades like her.

I rolled my eyes under the mask. "Sorry-" I started but was cut off when I dodged a punch. "Kinda-" I jumped out of the way of part of the wall being thrown at me. "busy-" I went over and tried to kick his helmet off. He momentarily fell to the ground. "At the moment. I-" My Spidey Sense erupted in my head. I was thrown high in the air and before I was punched like a rag doll into a building. I heard glass shatter and was thrown through the window of the building. I groaned, My back was starting to hurt again. And I think I had more then a few broken ribs. Then there was a loud crash! I looked up, wincing, the Juggernaut jumped through the window. Then Nova, White Tiger, Power-Man, and Iron Fist, jumped in after him.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU MASKED MENECES!" No. No. No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No. _No!_ there is no Freakin' way. WHY? WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME TODAY?! I recognized the voice immediately. Mr. Sunshine himself! J. J. J. Of all the offices in New York, I had to land in HIS? Life just hates me right now. doesn't it. My Spider Sense went off again "What now?" I thought. A Huge heavy wooden, desk was hurling towards where I was on the floor, and because of my injuries, I couldn't get out of the way in time. BAM! Pain. That was all I was aware of the next few seconds, I felt like the weight of the desk was sucking all the air out of my lungs. Then the next thing I knew everything was Dark.

 _ **Switch to Third Person.**_ _(You know, cause he's unconscious and everything, and there wouldn't be much to write about from his point of view at the moment =P)_

J. Jonah Jameson, Was working busily in his office, writing, yet another, Newspaper article about how Spider-Man was a Menace that he must be stopped. (blah, blah, blah) And speaking of Spider-Man-There was a loud CrASh! And Jameson's office window shattered. Spider-Man came crashing through. He hit the wall and there was a loud crack. That could've been the wall, or Spider Man's ribs. For the Hero's sake, it was hopefully the wall. Spider-Man landed on the ground moaning, barely conscious. His other Hero friends, came crashing in next. After Spider-Man had been thrown into J.J.J.'s office, His team had arrived. Then they started fighting The Juggernaut.

But the reporter who's office they were in was having none of it.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU MASKED MENACES!" He yelled to the Hero Teens, that were trespassing in his office. Them and The Big Angry Hulk Sized Juggernaut of course.

But out of all the furniture this Jugger _nut_ was throwing, a desk had landed on Spider-Man, now rendering him unconscious. J.J.J. was furious. Not too hard to guess what would be on the front page tomorrow. After more then a few minutes of The Ultimates fighting and J.J. yelling they-somehow- managed to get the fight outside. Jameson looked around his office. It was TRASHED. He notified security, and decided to take a look at the damage done. He was growled looking at his crushed computer. He was still going through the wreckage when he heard a groan coming from the other side of the room. The curious reporter side of him, told him to investigate. So he got up and walked over to where his desk was turned over and destroyed, knowing only Spider-Man had to be to blame for this, while he was wondering if he could somehow press charges against the vigilant or Shield. When he finally managed to move the desk far enough over, what he saw me his eyebrow shoot up to space, and his jaw drop down to Australia.

 _ **(AN: I would like people to know now that I am not trying to be offensive to Australia or anyone that lives there in any way shape or forum!)**_

"Spider-Man?!" He yelled, shocked. Then immediately said the first thing that came to mind:

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU PAJAMA WEARING PUNK!"

All Spider-Man could do was groan hoarsely in reply. It took Jameson a few moments to realize, that the spider themed hero wasn't even conscious. He huffed, rolling his eyes. He really didn't know what to do. And that NEVER happened. I mean I know people who would PAY to see this happen. He needed to get this "Menacing threat to humanity" out of his office. But he wasn't about to HELP SPIDER-MAN!  
Another moan from Spider-Man brought him out of his thoughts, but also made another thought appear. Spider-Man was in HIS office. Right in front of HIM. And he was UNCONSCIOUS. He could take off his mask! He could find out who Spider-Man is! The Scoop of the century was two feet in front of him and it was HIS! He reached forward to take off the mask…his hand grabbed the seam of the mask and…

A hand came up and grabbed his wrist, weakly, but urgently.

"Wait.…please….don't." Spider-Man choked out, coughing afterwards.

Jameson froze. He could do it. He was able too. He could rip the mask off and expose him right now. But that voice. That voice was so broken, and pleading. Begging him not to. He felt… _sympathy?_ For the vigilant. He was J. Jonah Jameson for crying out loud. Since when did he feel sympathetic towards Spider-Man? Ever since he heard his voice, up close, with him right in front of him. He sounded so… _Young._ So young it was almost disturbing to think about how young he was, out there risking his life everyday for others.

The silence between the two lasted for about 20 seconds before Spider-Man broke it.

"P-Please, y-you have to let me g-go. I-I can't…can't…." He ended, coughing, curling in on himself, making Jameson loose his grip on the mask.

"A-Are….Spider-Man." Jonah started before he could change his mind.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered, in pain.

"If I don't take your mask off. And let you keep your identity a secret…Then you have to at least answer some questions for me." He said sternly. He kinda felt bad, sitting here, just interviewing Spider-Man while he's injured. But oh well.

"F-Fine. B-But at least help me s-sit up f-first." He said, hissing in pain as he tried to lift himself into a sitting position. Jameson helped him sit up, but he was leaning heavily on the desk behind him.

"Ok, shoot." Spidey said through gritted teeth, but was finally starting to relax, if not just a little bit.

"So, um, why do you wear a mask?"

"Because…I, uh…" Could he really tell JJJ? He would probably put it in the paper or something….But it was this or having his mask ripped off, and he'd pick getting questioned over that any day.

He swallowed. "I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't put it in the paper first."

"You. Want me to Promise? That I won't put it in the paper?"

"Yes. You have to. Please."

"Fine. I promise. Now tell me! Why do you wear a mask?! You must of done something wrong or have something to hide!" He shouted.

"Because. I make enemies. Lots of them, while I'm out protecting people. Those enemies will do anything to break me, in anyway they can. I…I still have Family, and if anyone that targeted me were to find out I had Family, they'd go after them, to try to break me. And I don't want my Family to be put in danger." Spidey said slightly out of breath from his short rant, and from his injuries.

Jonah was stunned, but didn't let it show for long.

"And one more question…um, how old are you?...Exactly?" He asked.

"Erm…*cough* 15 *cough*" Se said trying to cover up the fact that he said 15.

"15?!" Jameson exploded. "You're telling me that everyday you put on a onsie, and stay out all night protecting New York city, and you're 15?!

"Yes, but could you keep it down? I don't really want the whole world to know!"

"Ok! It's just…a bit of a shock…"

"Yeah…I-I can tell." Spider-Man said, starting to show signs of pain again.

Suddenly is team came back in, and Jameson stepped back reluctantly, letting the team reach their injured leader. "Spidey!" They all cried, except for Nova who cried "Web-Head!"

"Come on. Let's get you back to Shield." They left, but not before sending Jameson a warning glare that clearly said, "If you did anything to him you will pay." Shortly after they had arrived at the Shield Med-Bay Spider-Man passed out, and they moved him to a bed, after fixing him up.

Peter's POV

I woke up in the Shield med-bay with my ribs tightly bandaged. I winced trying to sit up. But ultimately failed and laid back down again.

"Good to see you're awake."

I jumped a little, and looked to my left and seeing Dr. Connors coming, with a clipboard.

"Ugh, do I get a lollipop now?" I moaned.

He chuckled a little, before turning serious. "You took quite a tumble out there."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You've got some broken ribs but other then that and being banged up, you should heal rather quickly, just be sure to rest and take it easy."

"Fiiiiiiiine." I whined jokingly. But stopped a thought coming to mind.

"Wait! What am I supposed to tell Aunt May?! And what about school?! How long was I out? And what about Harry and MJ? What will they think when I didn't show up at school?! And what about-"

"Wow! Calm down Spidey. Nick and your team already took care of telling your Aunt you were with Harry and MJ, Harry, MJ and your teachers, think you were sick and stayed home. And you've been out," He looked at his watch. "About eight hours. But right now you need to rest."

"Alright." I said, Suddenly exhausted. I laid back down.

"Hey, did they get the Juggernaut?" I asked through a yawn.

"Yes, He's behind bars again."

I sighed in relief.  
I slowly felt myself start to drift off into the clutches of sleep.

A few weeks later…

Jameson's POV

I watched as Spider-Man swung through the city.

I never stopped what I do because of what he told me. I still roast him on the news, blame him to be the menace of New York. Cause no matter who he is, he still wrecks the city, and draws out super villains, and might be from outer space…but now…I know he's just a kid…and he has a Family…He's just a few years younger then my son, John. It made me put some things into perspective.

And maybe just maybe…Spider-Man wasn't the Menace I had thought he was before…maybe…

Peter's POV

"Woo-Hooooo!"

I was Web-Slinging through the city near dusk, then, a car came flying at my.

"Wha-?" I thrown back into a wall. I threw the car off and jumped to my feet.

"Really Juggernaut?!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm NOT going back to the Shield Med-Bay over you."

"I'm afraid you are, bug, for brains." He said smirking.

"Not…This Time." My team stood behind me. "Get'em."

Then we ran forward. And it ended with the Juggernaut being dragged to prison.

The End

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I hope y'all enjoyed it!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
